Patients with anaplastic gliomas who develop progression of their tumors following initial management with radiotherapy or other treatment have few options available for therapeutic intervention. Cisplatin has been shown to have efficacy in management of gliomas. This study investigates administration of the drug through regional infusion of the internal carotid artery.